


Piccadilly Circus

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Shorts [8]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pride, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Lavinia cupped his face. “I think we all need this.”Matthew smiled.“We do.”





	Piccadilly Circus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. 
> 
> This is my short fic to mark the opening of Brighton LGBTQIA+ Pride 2018, in which I explore what might have been and celebrate love of all colours. 
> 
> Happy Brighton Pride! :D

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?”  
“Quite sure, thank you Matthew.” Lavinia smiled.  
Matthew took Lavinia’s hand and kissed it.  
“I know Mary is desperate to see you.”  
“Then I mustn’t keep her waiting.” Lavinia smiled “Good luck with Thomas.”  
Matthew smiled involuntarily.  
“Oh I shan’t need luck, he’s looking forward to this every bit as much as I am.”  
“Does he know which room you’ll be in?”  
“My usual room, he knows where that is.”  
“Then you had better go, or he’ll think he’s missed you.” Lavinia cupped his face. “I think we all need this.”  
Matthew smiled.  
“We do.”  
Matthew kissed Lavinia and left the room, closing the door behind him. 

As Matthew paced the corridor towards his room at the other end of the house, he saw one of the doors opening.  
“Is that you, cousin Matthew?”  
“It is, cousin Mary, how may I help you?”  
“You’d better come in.”  
She opened the door to let him into her room, then closed it behind him. Mary led Matthew to her wardrobe.  
“I can’t decide what colour to wear tonight.” She began, taking two nightdresses out, laying them down. “The black nightdress is softer, but the red is sexier. Which do you think Lavinia would prefer?”  
Matthew looked at the dresses on the bed.  
“Well, how long will you be wearing it?”  
“Good point. I had rather hoped that I wouldn’t be wearing it for long.”  
“Red suits you better.”  
“Thank you.” Mary smiled. “I’m sorry to ask you, but ‘what should I wear to seduce my cousin’s fiancee?’ wasn’t really something I could ask Anna.”  
Matthew laughed.  
“No, I suppose not.”  
“How does she look?”  
“I cant say, she wanted it to be a surprise.”  
“A surprise? Well, I await with anticipation.” Mary smiled. “You’d better go, or people might talk.”  
Matthew made towards the door.  
“Goodnight, Mary.”  
“Goodnight, Matthew.” 

Matthew left and Mary slipped out of her dress and into her short, red silk nightdress. She put on her dressing gown and left her room to find Lavinia’s. If memory served, Lavinia was in the Blue Room. Mary found her way there and knocked on the bedroom door.  
“Who is it?” Came Lavinia’s nightingale voice.  
“It’s me.”  
There was a pause.  
“Come in, Lady Mary.”  
Mary entered the room to find Lavinia laying across the bed, wearing a thin, almost translucent baby blue nightdress, revealing cream suspenders, with matching stockings. Her hair was partially undone, draped across her left shoulder. Lavinia reclined casually, posing for Mary.  
“How do I look?” Lavinia purred.  
“Oh, my darling, you look divine.”  
Mary stood watching her, drinking in the sight of her beautiful lover, her pulse racing, heat building as blood thundered through her veins.  
“Then come over and kiss me.”  
Mary didn't need telling twice. She threw her dressing gown to the floor and practically jumped on Lavinia, kissing her hungrily. Lavinia’s hands came up to rest on Mary’s neck as she kissed back. Mary’s hands drifted to touch the clasp of the suspenders, she unclipped them and rolled the stocking down Lavinia’s leg and off of her dainty feet. She moved on to the other, while Lavinia stroked Mary’s breasts through the silk of her nightdress, making Mary shiver. Mary’s hand caressed Lavinia’s leg, moving up to her underwear, stroking her. Lavinia gasped and shuddered. Mary unclipped Lavinia’s hair, letting it cascade down over her shoulders, while Lavinia reached for the hem of Mary’s nightdress and pulled it up over her head, revealing Mary’s body. Lavinia let out a shaking breath, a wanton look in her eyes. Mary captured her lips in a searing kiss, before removing Lavinia’s nightdress, uncovering her alabaster skin. She felt herself throbbing as she hooked her fingers through Lavinia’s knickers, pulling them down, exposing all of Lavinia’s body to her.  
“My darling, you are beautiful.”  
Lavinia giggled, blushing softly.  
“Thank you, my dear.”  
Mary led a trail of kisses down from Lavinia’s lips to her navel, lips caressing her body, her attentions guided by Lavinia’s breathy moans, her tongue teased at sensitive points, then passed further down towards her centre. Mary looked up to Lavinia’s blissful expression, watching her eyes drifting closed, before she moved in. Lavinia quivered as Mary’s attentions intensified, her breaths coming in gasps, before she convulsed wildly, overcome by crashing waves of pleasure.  
Mary pulled back, stroking Lavinia, who shivered.  
“How was it for you?” She smiled.  
Lavinia squirmed.  
“It was… Ah!” She squeezed her eyes shut as pleasure threatened to take hold of her again.  
Mary smiled, taking Lavinia’s torment as a good sign.  
“Wait…” Lavinia gasped. “It’s your turn.” 

Thomas knocked on the door of Matthew’s room, waiting anxiously for him to answer. A moment later, the door opened and Matthew looked out, his face brightened when he saw Thomas.  
“Thomas, come in.” He let Thomas pass, before closing the door behind him. He spun around and took Thomas in his arms, kissing him passionately. Thomas’ cupped Matthew’s jaw in his hands, returning the kiss with fervour. Eventually, they broke apart.  
“Oh my dearest Thomas. I can’t tell you how I’ve longed for this.”  
Thomas wrapped his own arms around Matthew’s waist.  
“The feeling is mutual, my love.”  
Matthew impatiently tugged Thomas’ shirt out from his trousers.  
“My my, we are eager, aren’t we, _Captain Crawley_?”  
Matthew growled and pulled Thomas close, his excitement pressing against him. Thomas gasped.  
“Now let me make one thing perfectly clear.” He hissed, rolling his hips. “When you call me that, it brings out the beast in me.”  
Thomas smirked.  
“Like giving orders, do you, Captain?” He whispered, his lips brushing the shell of Matthew’s ear. “Or do you prefer taking it?” Thomas ground against Matthew. Matthew whimpered, his eyes drifting closed, his trousers tightening as he lost himself in the sensation.  
Thomas moved away and Matthew dropped to his knees, his breathing shallow, his fingers frantically unbuttoning Thomas’ trousers.  
“You’ve got too smart a mouth for your own good.” Matthew huffed a laugh.  
“Never mind my mouth, I’d like to know what you can do with yours; or do I have to call you by rank again?” Thomas smirked playfully.  
“It’s becoming quite the habit now.” Matthew smiled warmly. He eased Thomas’ trousers down and stroked the front of his shorts. Thomas sucked in a breath as Matthew teased him. Matthew smirked, feeling the effects of his handiwork. He moved his hands up and slid Thomas’ shorts down. He felt such heat building within him that he could barely think. He acted on instinct, using his mouth to do all of the things he knew Thomas liked, making him squirm. He felt a sense of triumph as Thomas moaned, his head fell back and he had to grip the bed to steady himself. Matthew intensified his actions and Thomas trembled with desire. Matthew held him in place, feeling his own building arousal. He looked up to meet Thomas’ eyes, taking great joy that Thomas’ breathless panting was building into cries of pure bliss. Thomas started to spasm erratically before he climaxed. His legs gave way and he fell back onto the bed, Matthew climbed on top of him, kissing him, pouring all of the fire he felt inside into Thomas, Thomas retired the kiss, tearing at Matthew’s clothes as they writhed together on the sheets. 

Some hours later. The four re-dressed and came out on the first floor landing. They had a whispered conversation, said their goodnights and all made their way back to their own bedrooms. None of them noticed the figure on the upper landing, who had come to light the fires. 

Daisy shook her head as she watched them scatter.  
“It’s like Piccadilly Circus up here.”


End file.
